Destined One
by Father Anime
Summary: Not good at summaries, but lets just say that there's more to Naruto being the child of prophesy that even the elder toads knew. Here is the adventure of how one destined to great things lives, learns, and loves! A must read!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto even though I wish i could!

Chapter One : Jail..Apology…..Tsunade!!!!

_~……..Tick…………..tick…………tick………..tick………ROARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! ~ _

Finally it had happen, eighteen years in the making and the demon was free, but eerily he wasn't going anywhere unless he was taking his new companions with him and this is where the story gets juicy.

~_Flashback~ 1 year_

"_WHY!!!!!!" yelled an extremely upset orange clad ninja, "Why are you locking me up? I've done nothing but risk my life for Konoha, and now you locking me up._

"_Naruto we don't have to do this if you just follow me we can move Konoha into a place far better that we are now"_

"_**Never" **__growled a peculiar mixed voice from our hero_

"_So be it, Konoha can and will prosper with or without you, and now instead of our hero I'll make sure to make you our tyrant who killed Tsunade. It will be told that you only saved us from Pein because you needed him to weaken the village so you could take it over. It will be known that you are possessed by that demon and he is in control of you."_

"_They won't believe you!!!!!"_

"_Oh but they will. You have made it so easy for me. You have hurt the closes thing to a friend you have with that demon chakra of yours, and I have her testify to that affect or she will be placed here with you. Once the village knows that you are capable of willfully hurting the rest is as easy as framing you for all of my wrong doings. So you see I win. With Tsunade comatose, I can easily get rid of her body, maybe even place it here so you have a constant reminder who's in control. Then maybe you can come to your senses. _

_You never should have come to the summit of Kages Naruto. Not only did we kill our one lose end, Sasuke but with you coming after him only makes my story believable because you and him will be looked at as traitors!_

_Guards place him in his cell to rot. He is allowed no chakra usage so bound his chakra with seals until we can find someone powerful enough to extract the demon for our own use. Guard him with your life and don't fail me because it will be your displeasure."_

"_Yes sir Danzo"_

"_Oh and Naruto, don't do anything stupid the cell is design to drain the exact amount of chakra that you try to exert, thus doubling you exertion and possibly causing you death. I don't want that now do I???"_

_~~Flash Forward 3 weeks~~ Naruto Mindscape_

"_**Namikaze Naruto!!!!"**_

"_WHAT FOX? WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT WITH ME?_

"_**To do something I've never done before.**_

"_What the hell would that be?" Naruto asked quasi curiously._

"_**I've come the realization that after you father refortified this damn seal that I can only get out with your help, but because of my relationship with you as my host has been rocky at best to say the least. I've come to A….pol…..i…, Apo……li…g. Forgive me this is harder that I imagined. IM THE KYUUBI KING OF ALL DEMONS STRONGEST THING UNDER THE DEATH GOD, AND I NEVER APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!**_

"_Forget it fuzz ball I don't want or need an apology, they will be coming to take you away from me to place you into another host soon. You'll have learned from your mistake and not let that happen. Soon you'll be free of me!!!"_

"_**You have some gal yelling at me like some mighty hero when you haven't even stop to hear what I have to offer as part of my a…..pol…I, apo….li..g. You know what I mean!"**_

"_No I don't what do you mean" yelled Naruto even though he was slightly tempted to hear what the demon had to say. It could be a trick and plus he couldn't even apologize, "Tell you what if you tell me why you done it, and apologize. Only then will I listen to this plot of you since I'm bored out of my mind anyway."_

"_**Done what"**_

"_Don't play coy with me you damn fox!"_

"_**I'm not quite sure how to say this, but I attacked because I was supposed to."**_

"_What the hell does that mean?!!!!"_

"_**I'll make this as vanilla as possible, because you're not the brightest bulb on the shelf. You are the child of prophesy like Jiarya was destine teach you. What is not known is that not only did the toad sage have a vision about you so did all of the summons heads, and even the demons. Unbeknownst to humans is that you have the power to merge the two realms human and demon, and this can't be allowed. For years we demons have live harmoniously in our realm with only little human interaction, but over time things must evolve and you were the start of this evolution. To put it simply demons didn't want a human controlling how they would continue their lives. So there was a plot to search for you and remove you. There were those of us who were against this from the start, but honestly I wasn't among those who would've wanted you alive. **_

"_Wait a minute if I'm so powerful then why am I stuck here!!!!! Hurry up and get to why you attacked my village!!!"_

"_**Hold you horses!! To answer one of those questions is easy you technically don't have a key yet! Continuing on, I was the demon to have the vision. Since I'm the strongest I took it upon myself to destroy the village in which I saw the prophesized one and his key to belong."**_

"_You keep saying something about a key. What the FUCK is this key!!!!"_

"_**This is where I will Ap….oligize. There I said it!!!!! I'm sorry Naruto!**_

"_Why do I feel like there is more to this story and that apology than I thought?"_

"_**There is. Well first off if I hadn't come to this village you would have known your father. He then could explain the real reason why you were able to hold my chakra capacity. Second, you are the 20th generation Namikaze which are direct descendants of **_**Fūjin the God of wind thus, giving you natural ability and affinity over wind. That's just the tip of the iceberg, your father must have known of this prophesy because him sealing me in you is just too coincidental. You see you had an extreme elemental weakness to lightning, but your key doesn't. Because you need a key to unlock you potential you have to be her equivalent or her master, to give you an unmatched equivalent. He sealed me with the intentions of you absorbing my affinities. The problem is you can't take them quite so simply, and you must have a key first.**

"**STOP** WITH THE KEY SHIT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS A KEY!!!!"

"**In**_** your case you have already found you key, but you just haven't used it yet.**_

"_When did I find my key, and if I found it why is it that I don't know what it is?"_

"_**Have you ever wondered why you can't shake the feeling you have for that cherry blossom you call a friend. Even though there are others that want you like the cloudy eye weakling. Even though she wants another you still can't let go of you faithfulness to her. She used to be my hope that this prophesy would fail, but now I know that she has feelings for you. So with my predicament I must help with your situation. **_

_**NOW ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!!! I will answer all other questions for you later, but I will say also apologize once more because I've cause you unnecessary pain, and now I plan on fixing this and living the life with the chosen one. DO YOU ACCEPT?"**_

" _Even if I did we still couldn't get out of here. I'm kind of limited to what I can do as you can see."_

"_**If you accept then I will take care of the rest. I'm not the smartest oldest demon for nothing. It takes preparation and cunning that only a fox could achieve." **_

" _I really don't have a choice and I'm still confused on everything but if you promise to help me save my precious people then I'll agree"_

" _**I can do better than just help you save them I can help you protect them from what is to come, but we will get to that at a later day at a time. Now that we have this out the way there is much more to explain, but I need time. I have to pull some pieces together that I've been placing for my escape, but now it's our escape. This will take some time. It will take close to 11 months."**_

"_A year!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_**Yes I have to break the seal and I need to change you and get your key here to help you when you change" **_

"_Change!!!! You never said anything about change!!!_

_On top of that how are you going to get anyone down here?"_

"_**First of all I've spent almost 17 years trying to get out of you. I've left traces of myself on everyone close to you for the last 17 years trying to find a person with a portal in which I could escape you. Some of these people include you key, all of you friends, Tsunade, and Sasuke which is the key to our escape."**_

"_How can he help? He's dead!"_

"_**First off don't believe everything that you hear, and as far as the Uchiha he has a unique ability beyond those cursed eyes. Which is why I need you free so we can save him from a more menacing power that you are acquainted , Uchiha Madra. Madra wants him because he can possess my equal, the yang energy of myself.**_

_**Your father only sealed my yin inside of you and with my yang and himself went to the death god. The death god doesn't need my yang so it was placed in a void where you rival's **__Mangekyō Sharingan__** now can sense and seep from its energy.**_

_**Through my traces I can on a rather basic level affect the people's emotions and actions. I can also sense them, but for him in particular I can talk to him. **_

_**Just trust me; I can't live without you literally. My actions now are out of sheer will and determination to make up for past wrongs. Oh and speaking of which that Danzo just made a big mistake. He is really placing that woman to think of as a grandma in your cell. **_

_**Naruto don't get discourage just give me my time and we will escape and put things like they are supposed to be. Once the guard leaves tonight we must help her wake up. We could definitely use her help.**_

_**Now wake up."**_

"_Ok!_

_~~Jail Cell~~~_

"WAKE UP YOU MANGY TRAITOR YOU HAVE A NEW CELL MATE, BUT SHE WON'T BE MUCH USE!" said a ANBU guard clad in a owl shape mask.

"Who is it?

"The almost good as dead weak ass least honorably 5th Hokage"

"TSUNADA BAA-CHAN!!!!!! Y OU LEAVE HER ALONE. I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE. IF YOU DON'T "

"What! What are you going to do? Your bound and chained and if I want I can do whatever I want to this once lovely body. Hell if I want I could rape her and she would even know.

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Yelled Naruto!

At this the mask Anbu agent preceded to unzip his cargo pants and pull out his rather tiny member. He the walks over to Naruto and while pissing on his feet asked him,

"Just how would you like a show? "

With that he opens up Tsunade mouth then spits in her open orifice before slamming his member rather rudely in her mouth.

"Man you can tell she is old because her mouth is just as dry as her puss was earlier when we took turns with her."

"YOU SICK FUCKS. RAPING A COMATOSE WOMAN!!!! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL UNLEASH THE WRATH OF THE _Kyūbi no Yōko UPON YOU AND YOU FAMILY" Naruto screamed._

"_Yeah whatever no one cares for you anyway accepted that pink haired bitch, but even she can't defend you running suicide missions._

"_Sakura-chan "mumbles Naruto._

"_Here you go demon. Maybe I should unchain you so you could have you fun with her too seeing as nether of you will be around much longer." With that he throws Tsunade body right in front of Naruto._

"_I know you can't hear me granny but I will get us out of here" Naruto said more to himself rather than the unmoving body._

"_**Kit can you touch her?**_

"_I'll try but these chains aren't that long." Naruto reaches out as far as he could, but continually fell short in touching his granny. He was finally able to get his left foot to touch her right arm._

"_**Now this is going to hurt but I promise you won't die. I need you to fight the pain and channel about one and a half of my tails chakra into your foot, but don't release it until you get a handle of the pain you are causing yourself.**_

"_Ok, but hurry up and do what you have to because this shit hurts."_

"_**Hey we must do this quickly because my chakra is poisonous to her in high levels, but only her and you key have developed a high immunity to me. I'm going to jolt her body with just enough of my chakra at dense levels to make her body react. Once her body makes a reaction it will provoke stimulus of her brain thus hopefully removing her from her comatose state."**_

_They tried for hours until Naruto just gave up because he couldn't take the pain. The most he could get for a reaction was Tsunade body would jump, but that's it. _

_Naruto couldn't tell what time it was but he knew he needs to go to sleep so he drifted off._

_For the next couple of days the Kyūbi had more conversations with Naruto informing him on the situation that confronted him. Pretty much all Naruto could get out of the meetings was that in about ten months he'd be gaining about 8 tails worth of chakra unless he decides to become hanyou, hey need to get his key before he turned 20, and that he had two dormant bloodlines with another possible one on the way depending on his choice of becoming hanyou or not._

~_Flash Forward 8 months~~~_

_Naruto in his brief moment of insanity was brought out by a sound that he had long thought would never come._

"_Whe….re am I?"_

"_Tsunade baa-chan is that you?"_

"_Naruto is that you where are we?"_

"_Granny please just calm down. We are locked up. Danzo has taken over Konoha and framed me with you death and his crimes. He's trying to find a way for me to get you know who out of me but he dump you in here with me to show me his power over me. _

_What he doesn't know is that the demon has awoken you and is currently helping me out of here."_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELPING YOU OUT OF HERE AND AWOKEN ME!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade screams!_

"_Calm down granny we don't need any unwanted attention plus you still not strong enough to fight anyone and I'm stuck here in these seals. We only have about one month and a half left in here because that bastard Danzo can't find anyone to remove Kyubi-san. _

"_Well explain how do you plan on getting out of here?" She asked calmly?_

"_Sasuke of course" Naruto said as nonchalant as could have possibly been said_

"_WHAT!!!!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, but boy dont i wish that i did. I would like to thank they 200 plus people who at least looked at my story.

I want to say thanks to the few that faved my story and me as an author!!!

This chapter is one that you will definately like, and it will have you salivating for more!!!!!

My intentions to make this a really huge story but its going to take a few chapters to get the characters personas for this story down. Bear with me!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!

P.S

This is sort of a cliff hanger!!!

* * *

_ Chap 2: Semi Apology…Sasuke!!!!_

**_~Flashback 3 months before Tsunade awakens~_**

_ Somewhere in Amekugure_

_A nineteen year old boy was laying in his makeshift hut mulling over his thoughts while acutely paying close attention to his surroundings. Sasuke had been on the run. His attempt to kill his brother and destroy Konoha had failed. He wasn't the type to quit so the majority of his thoughts were of anger at the place he once call home. At this his anger was the source of his thoughts because he has been bed ridding since his attack on the Kages meeting. It had been a long, grueling, and uninspiring 6 months. Madra had declared war but no one had begun fighting. His healing was slow do to the stress his undertook from such massive attacks it took just to stay in that fight, but little did he know he was about to be reminding of something he really has never forgotten._

**_"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!! RoaRRRRRR!!!!"_**

_"Who is there?" Sasuke asked very astutely as his hand creeps to his hidden shuriken. Preparing to strike in the direction of the answer, Sasuke asked once more, "Who is there?"_

_When no answer came Sasuke begin to think he was hallucinating. 'Maybe it's a side effect' Sasuke thought to himself, but he couldn't think of which problem he had that this was a side effect._

**_"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!"_**

_Now Sasuke knew he was many things but one of those things never was loony (at least in his opinion). He now trying to figure if he was alone activate his Sharigan, but he looked around the room and saw that he was alone. Afterwards he made one more quick room sweep with his eyes then deactivated them._

**_"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!"_**

_Now frustrated that this is a continual event he just screams in reply, "WHAT!!!!!" But the words he heard next froze him._

**_"Sasuke it is me _**_Kyūbi no Yōko**." **The Kyubi spoke just loud enough for Sasuke to think._

_"Suppose I'm not crazy, and you really are talking to me. What would you be doing talking to me when you know that I work for the organization that will stop at nothing to collect your very essence._

**_"Easy Sasuke!!! Your want power, answers, and closure. All of which I can help you with but my price is steep._**

_Thinking of what the demon had just told him, Sasuke became very quite. He knew of the strength that Naruto had gain from the demon, but he also knew that Naruto never quite used his potential to its fullest. Now here this demon that was the strongest in the world offering him something that only until this moment was shared with only the on man he called his friend Uzamaki Naruto. How could he passed that up. _

_"What kind of power and what king of price, and just what do you mean answers. I know why Itachi kill our clan? Sasuke said in a serious but quizzical way._

**_"Well before I tell you must know this about yourself, and before I divulge any more I will say this once and once only to you I apologize!_**

**_First things first your eyes are a blessing and a curse!"_**

_"Duh! I could of told you that!!!!" Sasuke said dully_

**_"Yeah but what you don't know is that I created those eyes and know more about them than even Maadra. _**

_Upon hearing those words Sasuke's attention was now totally focus on what he was listening to in his head. As Sasuke became more enthralled into what the demon was saying unbeknownst to them a third party was spying on Sasuke. To Karin, Sasuke's actions where a little weird but nothing she couldn't handle._

**_"I created those eyes for my loyal servants many millennia ago, whom were hanyou, but they over time started to mingle within humans and the _**_Mangekyō Sharingan__began** to shrink into a blood limit. The reason this is important is because here in the last couple of millennia there have been some rare cases such as Maadra who open up some of the other purposes of the eye that I had recently thought far beyond human development. Accompanied with the extra abilities was the side affect that balance out your psyche thus negating the psychotic thing. **_

_"So what you are saying is that Maadra could help me just as much as you because he's already surpassed my ancestors reach?"_

**_"No you insolent fool!! Just shut up and listen. He couldn't help you because you have the potential to pass him, and he wants you for what your eyes can give him. In order to for him to achieve his goal of reuniting all the demons he needs you."_**

_"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked very quizzically._

**_"Pay close attention because I don't have much time to explain this thoroughly. Your eyes have the ability to reach the void in which my yang energy is sealed. You have yet to realize this ability to its fullest, but I knew you could do this once I met you 5 years ago. That is also the reason I said I was sorry because at that time my only goal was to separate for that idiot of a host Naruto, and in trying to do so I laced every single one of the people closest to him with my chakra. Him being the dobe that he was and not knowing how to control my chakra made it easy for me to manipulate it to the point that I have a subliminal connection with over 20 different people. _**

**_I'm running out of time for today so let me hurry up and get to the point. Naruto needs your help and I know deep down that you value him as your brother so at my request I'm offering you power in return for you actually doing what you have wanted every since you absorb Orochimaru and killed your brother. Maadra only wants to use you, but I want to help you and you brother in spirit needs you. Now I need to leave, I will contact you again in about 3 days. If you should accept this you will need to know that life from now on will require you living for the sake of you stronger half and brother in spirit, but trust me when I say this to be second at something isn't bad if the first place is your friend. Think about this and please choose wisely. I must leave you conscious because Maadra can sense me and he will be very inquiring. It's up to you to make you choice."_**

_"Hey before you go, why would you lace people with you chakra?" Sasuke asked._

**_"Think about it, I've already answered that question. Now see you in three days!" _**_with that Kyuubi was gone._

_Sasuke sat there pondering once more on now what was he supposed to do and what was this new power that made him someone else's pawn. He knew one thing he was tired of being used for someone else's plan and not his own. He wondered just exactly and how exactly he was going to be used by this demon and Maadra. He only knew one thing he really did miss his bonds, but he knew he just couldn't walk back into Konoha and be excepted by anyone of his "_precious people" _after what he'd done. _

_~wait a minute I have "precious people"~ thought Sasuke._

_Interrupting his thoughts was a door creaking open to reveal a scaly persona entering the room._

_"Lord Maadra would like to see you Sasuke and I'm here to escort you" said the stoic Kisame._

_"What does he want with me?" questioned Sasuke_

_"How would I know that young Uchiha? I just do as I'm told" replied the shark man while lifting the still motionless Uchiha. After lifting Sasuke up and place him in his chair, Kisame took Sasuke to Maadra's quarters. Once at the door of Maadra room Kisame enters with Sasuke and promptly leaves._

_Maadra knowing that the energy he had felt earlier today was from a demon in which he had once controlled was very skeptical of this skeptical of an Uchiha before him._

_So very bluntly he asked quite calmly, "So what did the fox want with you Sasuke?"_

_Knowing that there was no use in trying to hide in front of this man he answered with truth, "He needs my help."_

_Before responding he searched Sasuke's answer for some sort of falsehood and found none. So he asked, " So what was your response?"_

_"I didn't give one, but I would be very interested in to why and how you plan to use me in the future?"_

_"Would I be safe to say that the fox has told some things that would have you question your place in my plan for the world?" one eyed spiraled masked nin._

_"Hn" utters Sasuke._

_"Well it doesn't matter if I explain to you or not because of your immobility you will have to comply. I really just need you your eyes to extract the demon chakra from your friend, because you can control the demons chakra. I cannot anymore he is to powerful. His strength out weights the other beast strength placed together and I need you eyes to place him in a position in which I can control him for my plan to work." Maadra said rather coyly knowing that he was not telling the entire truth._

_"Well if my loyalty is what you have called me in here to question, then there is nothing for you to worry about. I haven't need for that demon if eventually you will be absorbing it for your purpose. So if the line of questioning is done can I please be taken back to my residence to continue my recovery? I fear that I'm losing my edge as a shinobi and must concentrate on my meditation until your purpose for me is here." Sasuke then rolled himself out of Maadra's room._

_While rolling himself back to his room Sasuke tried to calm down because he was fuming from his conversation with Maadra's. Once back in his quarters Sasuke position himself back on his bed and drifted off into his own slumber._

_~ 3 DAYS LATER WITH Sasuke~_

**_"Uchiha Sasuke!" roared the Kyuubi._**

_"What do you want demon?" asked Sasuke._

**_"Have you considered my offer?"_**

_"As I remember all you said was that Naruto needed my help, but you didn't say from what or how I could help. Furthermore, I'm stuck here kind of immobilized." Sasuke said rather unemotionally._

**_"This is true, but like last time I don't have much time to explain. As far as you being immobile that's an easy fix. Listen to me carefully in order for me to fix you mobility problem you will have to give me your answer first and know this fact. I'm not acting of my own needs now I'm forever his servant. So anything I do for you is from him. I know you are prideful, hell that was one of the reasons I wanted you get into your body and make you my slave earlier in Naruto's life but that's old news. Also if you answer yes you will leave tomorrow at 3AM because it will take at least six hours for my changes to work."_**

_"In other words for more power I'll be the dobe's slave!!!" scream Sasuke._

**_"Have you ever been anything other than his friend and stiff competition?" laughed Kyuubi._**

_"I've been doing some thinking but I know that it's not in the dobe to put me in harm's way or use me. If anything he will sacrifice himself just for me or his precious people. I'm tired of being used by everyone and it's time I become useful, so what do I need to do?" Sasuke ask in a meek way._

**_"It's great to hear you say those words. What I'm offering you is to eventually become the third strongest person in this world next to my host and his key. And to achieve this you must change what you are and absorb what fate has given you limited access to which is my yang half. I know that Maadra is aware that I'm here and he is planning on capturing you after you absorb me, but what he doesn't know is that I know how to use those eyes better than he does. I'm going to give you a set of seals that I need you to memorize and used while your _**_Mangekyō Sharingan **is activated. Once you have done those two things I'm sure Maadra will copy you so he can follow you, but this is a trick to place him in void lock. It will transfer you to the place where your phantom power, which is my yang is located. It will last until your transformation is complete. This will keep him away from you and promptly piss him off, but without you his plan will have to wait longer. Thus, giving us enough time for you to complete the three things that I need completed within the next three months.**_

**_Oh and Sasuke I won't lie this is going to hurt. You will be basically absorbing about the combine chakra strength as biju's 1-6. Now you will not turn into a demon but later on you will have a choice to become hanyou or something else. Who knows what fate has in store for you three."_**

_"How am I going to be able to hold that much chakra? Even with that how will I move once I have this chakra, and I'm no servant boy so what are you needing me to take care of."_

**_"Never mind the small details just trust that in terms as healing I'm a demon that is a master. Two if I hadn't helped you not think clearly you would have learn years ago that your chakra capacity is half the size of Naruto's and could eventually grow to his size because a special feature those eyes have that I place there as a reward to my loyal servants whom I granted more power too. Sti……"_**

_"HOLD UP YOU MEAN I HAD POWER AND DIDN'T NEED TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT SHIT IN MY LIFE AFTER I MET NARUTO IF I WOULD JUST HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO MY TRAINING!!!!" scream Sasuke!_

**_"Hey don't interrupt we don't have that much time so we need to get this show on the road. I need you to remember this sequence and my instructions. Activate your _**_Mangekyō Sharingan **then six seconds after activating it I need you to make the ox sign then the fox sign seven seconds later."**_

_"There isn't a fox sign!" said Sasuke_

**_"I know you don't know it because it's a demon sign, but I will flash you a mind picture so you can see how it is made. Once you have it down I need you to perform the sequence I gave you then you and your body will be transported to the void area in which you will be attacked by my yang chakra. Accept the onslaught and just endure the pain. I will take a while for the pain to stop, and there will be changes. You will either take on more muscle to you rather lean frame or you will grow taller to accommodate the extra chakra. Other things will change also but that will come with time and others things you have to have permission to happen from Naruto, but seeing as you will be third in command of his army you should be fairly comfortable with you power level. Before I forget my yang chakra is not as strong as my ying, but it will always try to find a way to out power my ying. I inform you of this because in 4 months when my host accepts his mantle he will have a choice into relying on you to continue to hold his yang or absorb it himself. Because of this possibility of treachery amongst close ranks you will be tested before you come out of the void. I will just warn you my yang will obey you as long as your loyalty is to its ying because they need each other, but if you ever turn against him it will kill from inside out. This is in the event that he chooses to let you keep his yang. Now get ready because once you are done we have to go get my host's key." _**

**_To be continued..........._**

**_

* * *

Don't be afraid to review. Better yet please review!!!!!! Thanks for reading and giving a old man a new hobby!!!!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, but boy dont i wish that i did. I would like to thank they 200 plus people who at least looked at my story.

I want to say thanks to the few that faved my story and me as an author!!!

This chapter is one that you will definately like, and it will have you salivating for more!!!!!

My intentions to make this a really huge story but its going to take a few chapters to get the characters personas for this story down. Bear with me!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!

P.S

This is sort of a cliff hanger!!!

* * *

P.S.S

just for clarification there is a demon technique that the kyuubi used you transfer himself as itachi. He/she used some of his essence that he left behind with Naruto pull it off, but the techniche will definately be explained because it has its own purpose.

* * *

**_~Chapter 3 Rebirth….Resistance…Test_**

Running through the forest at only a speed that a well trained ninja could achieve was very pissed off vixen. Not only was she being used as a pawn be the village current Hokage, but she was tricked into establishing the missing nin status of her favorite knuckle head. She didn't believe anything that was being said about him because she knew that he was not a demon. She had no doubts about that, but what she couldn't get her head around was where he was? She knew he love Tsunade like a mother and news of her death just might make him even more upset than that of Jiayra's. While pondering these thoughts she had to duck because a trap that was covered up really well had been sprung. Now she was not mobile trying to remove herself from a web like substance that when she tried to cut with her chakra just got stronger.

"Well I see that just because you are an apprentice to a Sannin doesn't mean you are strong" said a mysterious ninja.

While those words were being spoken Sakura pulled a trick out of Naruto's book and henged into a skinner version of herself to give her room to escape, then she kawarimied with a stone by the tree that the mysterious voice had came. Ran up the tree to deliver one hell of a chakra infused punch only to miss the nin and obliterate the tree top.

"Well even I can do such parlor trick Lady Sakura, but I didn't come here to play, I know something you need and the only way you will get it is if you can find me in 3 days!" said the nin

"Who are you and how do I know I can trust you?" Sakura said calmly not wanting to let her curiosity slip her frame through her voice.

"You have indeed been train well in the area of your emotions Lady Sakura, but what I have to tell you will destroy your training because it's almost the essential of being reborn!" The Nin boasted

"A rebirth? I have no time for foolishness either tell me who you are or I will find you and destroy you!" yelled Sakura.

"You can't destroy something you can't see. Furthermore, you have three days to meet me at the border of Suna. Once there I will tell you more. Oh… yeah before I forget Naruto says he loves you! Bye!!!"

"Wait!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!! What do you know about NARUTO? "Screamed Sakura

After no answer she screams more and more. She tried to find the Nin and she searched all through the night, eventually though she would have to settle into a makeshift camp.

After she built her fire she sat down and began to think about today's events. She completed an A rank mission of killing the mission Nin Kurigo that had been threatening smaller villages on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. She still was very upset at that whole ordeal because while she's a very capable ninja she is also the best medic in the village. Instead of Danzo putting her in charge of the hospital he sends her on suicide missions every week. She hated that man and she knew he was up to something, but with no proof and her past connection to Naruto she had no way to prove any of her assumptions because she was constantly follow by Root. It was like she was a valuable caged birded with a beautiful song to sing but Danzo had castrated her mouth. Then she gets stuck in a mediocre trap only to be confronted by who knows that might have information on or from her beloved. Being the skilled ninja she was she had already thought of the possible dangers of meeting this mysterious ninja, and she couldn't understand what his carefully crafted words meant.

Eventually after thinking over just what the hell happen today she began to fall asleep. And once she closed her eyes it was like she knew that once she open them her life would never be the same!

~ Sakura's Dream~

_"Where am I?" questioned then now confused Sakura._

_"_**I would love to have the answer to that question also," **screamed inner Sakura

"**_YOU ARE BOTH WE ME MY CHILDREN AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE" spoke the most beautiful voice in existence._**

_"Who are you and where are you!" asked Sakura._

**"Yeah! What she said!" yelled inner Sakura**

**"_I GO BY MANY NAMES, BUT YOU MY DEAR MAY CALM ME KAMI. YOU CANNOT SEE ME YET BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR TRUE FORM, AND IT IS NOT MY PLACE TO INTERFERE SO I WILL NOT. EVERYTHING THAT I WILL TELL YOU HERE IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE A LONG PATH IN FRONT OF YOU AND MUST COMPLETE YOUR TASK OR THE WORLD WILL BE UNBALANCE AND CHAIOS WILL COME." Spoke Kami._**

_Now both inner and outer Sakura were listening and very closely, but both were very confused as to why Kami would visit them. The answer they received was one that they didn't expect._

**_"I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONFUSION. IT IS NOT EVERYDAY THAT KAMI VISITS PEOPLE, BUT YOU ARE DIFFERENT BECAUSE YOU ARE A K.E.Y" said Kami very beautifully._**

**_"_What's a K.E.Y?"Asked inner Sakura**

**_"GLAD YOU ASKED. IT IS ESSENTIALLY YOU SAKURA. YOU SEE K.E.Y STANDS FOR KAMI'S ENERGY YEILDER. YOUR JOB IS TO HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO BALANCE OUT YOUR WEILDER. YOU ARE TO KEEP POWER FROM CORRUPTING HIM AND TO BE HIS EQUAL IN MOST THINGS. HE WILL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU PHYSICALLY, BUT SPIRITUALLY LEAVE YOU WILL HAVE NO EQUAL BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CONNECTION TO ME._**

_"You mean I will have a master. Someone who can control me" Sakura asked trying to understand why Kami would want her to be a slave to someone else._

**_"IT'S ALL IN HOW YOU LOOK AT IT. YOU ALREADY KNOW YOUR WIELDER AND WOULD HE MAKE YOU HIS SLAVE. NOW LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY. THE WORLD IS FIXING TO CHANGE, BUT RATHER IT CHANGES FOR THE GOOD OR THE BAD IS GOING TO BE UP TO YOUR WIELDER, YOU, AND THE SCRORNED. THERE ARE MANY DANGERS AHEAD OF YOU SO YOU MUST ASCEND TO YOUR KEY STATE BEFORE YOU TURN 20. SO YOU HAVE ROUGHLY 10 MONTHS TO FIND HIM, BUT LUCKY FOR YOU A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE CAME TO HIS SENSES AND HAS BEEN ALSO WORKING TO ACHIEVE THE WIELDER KEY UNION. FOLLOW YOUR HEART AND IT WILL LEAD YOU IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. NOW WAKE UP YOU HAVE A WAYS TO TRAVEL TO GET TO SUNA."_**

~_End of Dreamscape~_

Sakura wakes up and finds that it is close to 4 am and it was about time to move out. She gets her makeshift camp together and instead of heading toward home she starts her journey going toward Suna. All she knew was that there was no way that everything that has happened in the last year was coincidence, and now she needed answers. The mysterious ninja was her first stop.

~ 3 days Later~

Sakura has been at the border for close to 6 hrs now and she is starting to think that this was a trap, but little did she know that her journey was about to begin. While sitting next to her fire Sakura begins to notice a faint chakra presence, but what was weird was that it was very familiar. What she saw next had her damn near quivering in her boots. There standing in front of her in her very own eyes was Itachi. She immediately went into defense mode, but being in the desert there really wasn't anything she could kawarimi with to get a better since of the situation.

"You have nothing to be fearful of young one I am not exactly who you think I am" said Itachi look alike.

"You won't fool me I know who you are, but tell me why you reek of Kyuubi chakra?" asked Sakura while she continued to go over strategies of escape.

"Well Sakura-san that is a long story, but right now I come offering you the information that I promised earlier this week" said Itachi.

"What could you possibly have that I want and how you are here Sasuke killed you "Sakura asked.

"I don't have much time but I'll my best to answer your questions. First off I'm not fully Itachi because as you know he was killed by Sasuke. For whom I am, you've already answered that question. I am a manifestation of the Kyuubi." Said the enigma.

Upon hearing those words Sakura became frighten knowing that if the Kyuubi was here then it was possible that Naruto was dead, but the last time these two had met he said ' Naruto loves you' implying that he was still alive. Now thoroughly confused Sakura asked, "Why are you here?"

"To inform you of some things that you might not know and enlist in your help. First off Naruto and Tsunade are still in Konoha locked up by Danzo in a special Chakra sealing cell beneath the city." Said the Itachi/Kyuubi.

"YOU LIE !! TSUNADE IS DEAD!!" screamed Sakura.

"I tell the truth, but I don't have time to argue. They need your help and I need you to understand some things. I will tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you earlier in your life, but now I'm the servant of Lord Naruto and he needs you because you are his key. Now I know that you know you are a key but you don't know what that means so I will just explain to you quickly.

Naruto is about to ascend to something akin to a God on earth, but with eventual mortality. He can ascend without you, but he cannot control himself without you. His destiny is just as much yours as it is his because without you there is no him. I know that you love him and being his key is something greater than marriage. You will hold untold power for a mortal because you have to be strong enough to combat those that oppose your destiny, and as Naruto's key you must know that his destiny is to merge the realms of the human world and the demon world. This is a big task so please don't take it lightly. In order for you to become his key you must consummate your relationship before you all turn 20, and be his balancer.

Now that I've told you this you also know that you will have no parallel, and that you will be forever bonded to him. Though I know that this isn't an issue for you also know that 'to much is given much is required' and your task to keep your wielder will be hard. Absolute power corrupts even those as pure at heart as Naruto, and in about 2 weeks I will break the seal and I will be free. This will leave Naruto with much of my chakra, and though his coils can handle it he will need medical attention. Tsunade is with him but is in no condition to help him."

"So how am I to help him if I don't know where he is?" asked Sakura

" Great question! You will sneak in with the help of your former teammate Sasuke." Answered Itachi/Kyuubi

"Now I know this isn't real. That traitor would never help Naruto. He hates everything that Naruto stands for!" screamed Sakura in disbelief that this idiot would say something like that.

"Actually, Sasuke is on his way to meet you at the border of the Fire Country, and he has already pledged his service to Lord Naruto. That's a long story which I no longer have the time to explain. Just trust me he is now Naruto's loyal servant and also your chief commander and he will do as told by Naruto and you Lady Sakura. Now that's not all I want to tell you, but I can't maintain this **Oni no jutsu Henge **much longer. So get to the border by tomorrow night and Sasuke will inform you of the rest. Oh… and Sakura the closer you get to Naruto the more primal you will become because I've already taken the liberty to give you a temporary chakra marking you as his mate. Since he will be ascending his human form soon you will feel a reverberation of his chakra changing and it can and probably will have some effects. You will also know that you will be given a test to see if your KEY powers are efficient enough to handle your wielder, and know a lot depends on you passing this test. Now I must go, but I will contact you through Sasuke once he alerts me you are with him. To let you know that it is me and not a trick I will tell you something that not even Sasuke knows about me. I'm amorphous. So just ask me this question once I take over his body and then evaluate my answer. Until then, bye for now Lady Sakura." With those last words Itachi/Kyuubi simply dispersed.

Sakura taken in all the information that had just been shared with her was now in a state of shock. This state didn't last too long because now she knew she couldn't be the weak third party of team 7 anymore she was just given a destiny that had her if not equal to or just a little under the strongest person she knew her beloved Naruto. She was definitely not the same Sakura anymore she was just reborn if only just in her mindset. Only if she knew that her rebirth also came with a physical change that will be hard for even her to except, but her destiny dictated.

~1 day later, Meeting~

Sakura has just reached the border of the Fire Country, but she was not close enough to alert patrolling Konoha nins. She knew just because of who she was meeting that he would meet her close but not that close. Just as she was thinking 'where is a great place to meet teme' she began to laugh inwardly because her favorite knuckle head had more than definitely rubbed off on her. Then she just began to reminisce about Naruto out of the blue the words that she thought she would never her coming from a particularly dark, brooding, Uchiha were spoken.

"Hello there Lady Sakura long time no see" Sasuke said startling Sakura.

Out of shock Sakura jumps back ten feet and yells" When did you get here?"

"I arrive shortly after you did, but I didn't want to disturb you train of thought you look like you were thinking about something important" answered Sasuke.

Finally understanding who she was talking to Sakura ran straight up to him and knock the living hell out of Sasuke while screaming, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how much pain you caused Naruto?"

Knowing that his first time around his most hated fan girl would be tumultuous, but that lick hurt like hell and he knew this was just the beginning. Sakura also knew this was the beginning because she was just going to let this bastard know how she felt and she did hold any punches. She was whooping his as for about five minutes, but notice he wasn't fighting back.

"Fight me!!" screamed Sakura.

"I will not. I withstand your onslaught until you are ready to listen to me Lady Sakura" said Sasuke calmly. He immediately regretted those words though because he looked into her eyes and he could see that she didn't take his words as he had hoped. The chakra infused had that just connected with his left jaw was his confirmation.

"Fight me Sasuke or I will kill you! I'm not the weak little fan girl that you knew those many years ago, and you will fight me or you will die." Sakura screamed.

"I'm not implying that you are weak, nor do we have time to continue this scuffle. We have important things to attend ….." Sasuke was saying before he heard

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" ****screamed Sakura.**

**'**Oh… shit she's really going to try and kill me 'thought Sasuke.

What happen next not only confused Sakura, but broke all the rules of ninjas. Once the cloud had cleared instead of a slug of some kind to help Sakura there stood a nine foot tall pink fox.

**"_How may I help you lady Sakura?"_**

"Who are you?" asked simultaneously Sasuke and Sakura

**"**_**I'm Ichikori my masters**" answered the fox._

"But I didn't summon you so how are you here!" screamed a obviously confused Sakura.

_"**That would be a question for Kyuubi- sama, but if there isn't anything I can help you with can I leave**" _asked the fox

_"_Well since I don't have time to understand what's going on I need you to attack him with everything you have" yelled Sakura**.**

_"I cannot my Lady he is also a wielder of this contract and he is bond by powers higher than me to not attack you or the chosen one. So he is of no harm to you my Lady. Now I will take my leave." The fox said and dispersed._

With those words Sakura now looks at Sasuke with as much malice as she could muster and only orders the words "ANSWERS NOW"

"Could you please heal me first you didn't pull your punches at all and I'm pretty badly bruised." Pleaded Sasuke.

"No, answers first then I'll think about healing you." Answered Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, but I can only tell you what I know." Sasuke said while he readjusted himself against a tree. He then took the next three hours explaining to Sakura his eyes mutation, Maadra's plan, his allegiance to Naruto, and his plan to retrieve Naruto and Tsunade.

"So let me get this straight your essentially Naruto's bitch. Oh how irony strikes the wicked" ,laughed Sakura.

"Yes technically I'm Naruto's servant and I have pledge my allegiance to him and his destiny, but we both must take our test before we can even proceed on with rescuing them and for that we will need the Kyuubi."

"Well contact him so we can get this show on the road!" yelled Sakura.

"you know you even act like him, no wonder you are his key." Said Sasuke

"Shut up!" scream Sakura.

Ignoring Sakura word he began to meditate to establish his link with the ying of the Kyuubi. Once he was connected the Kyuubi took control of his body.

"Hi there Lady Sakura", said the Kyuubified Sasuke.

"Fine, but I have a question for you. Are you male or female Kyuubi" asked Sakura.

**"I am both. I'm amorphous" calmly answered the Kyuubified Sasuke.**

After answering her question Sasuke/ Kyuubi perform the Kaga Bushin no Jutsu the henged the copy into a lovely 5'9'', sleek and toned female body with the proportions that were out of this world. Then the bushin spoke,** "****_Continuing my previous statement, I am amorphous, but I prefer the female body. It's more elegant and seductive. Now that you both are here consciously I need to administrate Sasuke's test and instruct you on what you will need to do to start achieving you power lady Sakura._**

"Hn.. " was all the answer that came from Sasuke even though he couldn't keep his eyes off the Kyuubi.

**"****_Look but don't touch eye boy I'm only for my masters if they will have me" _****the Kyuubi laughed even though she was serious. "****_Listen you two your test will go after your weakness and you must defeat them because in your case Sasuke if you fell I will kill you. Sakura in your case if you fail the world will be in more trouble than even I can conjure up._**

**_Now listen there are some things you should know about Naruto. He is the descendant of the _****Fūjin the God of wind thus giving him a slight divinity. You Sakura his Key actually are a essential part of unlocking his abilities. The only abilities I can unlock are those that have to do with me, thus the only thing I can give him is the ability to become a hanyou and or at least most of my chakra. He has a lock on his other gifts for only consummation with his key can unlock, but you must unlock your gifts to control his change because it's immediate and you must be prepared. In saying that I must tell you what your test will be. You must fight and defeat my yang version and that means defeating Sasuke. If you can achieve this then you both will have passed this test because while you are fighting the yang chakra will try to convince Sasuke to kill you and Naruto. If Sasuke can resist and you can control not only the fight but the chakra then we can leave to get Naruto."**

**

* * *

For any of those 500 plus people to visit the first two chaps thanks, but if you could please leave me a review if you read my material it would be essential in helping me better write in the future. Thanks again to those that have reviewed even Lazersalt, and those that favored my story thanks and please review. Oh and the real fight and rescue and a lemon should all show up in the next chap. Oh and its my first real fight scene so any suggestions would be very helpful. REVIEW...REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW...PLEASE!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap 4 Tests…_

_~Sakura's & Sasuke Test~_

" _**Once I begin the test you two all my evil intentions and malicious thoughts from my yang energy will wreak havoc on your mind and make you try to kill Lady Sakura. You must resist Sasuke in order to not just live but to have the happiness that you know serving Lady Sakura and Lord Naruto will bring. Lady Sakura you test is more so one of confidence in the impossible. You must beat Sasuke even thought your brain is telling you it's impossible. It must happen so that you can awaken you KEY abilities, because if you cannot defeat mortal beliefs in impossible then you are not fit to serve as the queen to Naruto and you will have to watch and see just how something as impossible as corrupting Naruto's goodness is possible when no one can quell his power. The best of luck to both of Kami speed!**_"

With those words the test began and the Kyuubi disappeared but immediately a difference could be seen in Sasuke. His skin started to shred into nothing more that air as if he was sent through a **Shuriken Kage Bushin** a million times over. Then his muscle started to expand, and Sakura knew this wasn't good for her situation because she still didn't think she was good enough to beat the old Sasuke. Now she's face with a Kyuubified Sasuke that is going to try and kill her if he doesn't get his shit straight. Sakura jumps in the trees and heads away from Konoha. She wants to distance herself from the village incase this battle got too big and enlisted the eyes and ears of the village. She also needed to get some distance so she could come up with a plan to beat him, and she needed time.

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's head a very interesting battle was taking place Sasuke was have a conversation with three of himself.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" questioned Sasuke to what looked like a younger version of him, but when he didn't receive an answer. What he got instead was a chirping sound creeping up behind him. He immediately kawarimied with a table in this room, but was introduce to a nice righty to the jaw once he arrived at his swapped destination. Once he hit the ground he looked up to see what hit him and it was himself but all Kyuubied up. His eyes were solid black like the Byakugen except they had 3 red floating commas. Then says "It must hurt to know you have all this power and it's not yours"

"I presume you are the entity that I must defeat to be in control of this great power" answers Sasuke.

"You would assume wrong. I am stronger that you. That's not a problem, but for me to control you, I must control your innocent self. Which it shouldn't be too much of an issue because he really isn't all that powerful because you lost your innocence at such a young age. You know with trying to kill your best friend and all! HA…HA….HA!" laughed .

At this point Sasuke realized that the test isn't beating the yang energy like he originally thought but to control it through his innocence, and since he lost his so early in his life convincing himself that he could actually be innocent was going to be a harder tasked than just fighting a battle. As he was coming to this conclusion he notices that that little Sasuke that attacked him with the chidori was starting to glow red. He knew that whatever that was fixing to happen wasn't going to be good.

~Back with Sakura~

Sakura had gotten herself far enough away that she thought she'd have sufficient amount of time to setup traps and think of a good plan to get it on and beat Sasuke. While not an overly religious person Sakura knew this could also be her last battle so she figure Kami literally got her into this she might as well pray before she was to put her life on the line.

"_Kami I'm going into battle to fight someone that I know I can't beat. Even with this new strange marker that the Kyuubi place on me I still don't feel any more powerful . I have to beat him though because if I don't Naruto will definitely destroy the world, but I just don't know how. Please help me kami!" _Sakura silently prayed.

"_**I will help you my dear by telling you this. When one is out of balance they are this way because they let one nature outweigh the others. So they act outwardly in the manner of which nature is that is the majority. This is normal practice for all living things because it is quite a feat to be balance. You my dear are this feat whereas your counterparts are the extremes on opposite poles. You must now understand that this balance carries many advantages and use them. I'll leave you with this there are two great natures Love & Hate that are broken down into sub natures. If something is unbalance it's you job to balance. Think about what I've said and apply it to what you will learn in this battle against Sasuke because he has caught up to you . I can't intercede for you it is your battle but you must win so please understand and win!.**_

As Sakura came out of her prayer she felt his presences nearby then out of nowhere came a kyuubified fist right at her she tried to block but her arms just didn't move that fast. What happen next scared the living hell out of her. The chakra that she fell was giving off an emotion that the she could read and understand on a level she never knew. She jump back to avoid a kick to her head . Still astound by what she felt , she begin to seek cover. Sasuke who was not in control of himself wasn't having none of that hide shit and just sent out a nameless jutsu. It was just an ark of chakra about 10 feet in width and 24 feet in length that smashed right into the tree she was leaping in knocking down everything in sight. This time Sakura notice she could still feel the nature of emotion of this chakra. Then it clicked, she knew how she could beat Sasuke. The only problem was she didn't know how to make her chakra do what she wanted so she could beat him.

~Back in Sasuke Head~

Sasuke felt like he'd been battling for hours no days and every time he was hit the versions of him would become kyuubi like. He could feel it subconsciously he had little innocence left and he still hadn't figured out a way to win it back. Sasuke was tired and he just wanted to give up, but he knew if he didn't win then death would be his fate. He didn't want that end. He kept noticing that even thought the little boy was attacking him more frequently he was also attack the kyuubified versions of himself.

Then it dawned on Sasuke that maybe this boy wasn't his innocence but him when he was innocent, and he was fighting Sasuke the most because he was prideful and would never be someone slave and the 's looked good but he could still see the evil in it. The more they fought though the more alluring it became and the more Kyuubified the little Sasuke became. Then it struck him he would bargain with his old self , no one knew him like he knew him right?

"Hey I know you want power to kill your brother, but can't give you that power" scream a tire Sasuke!

"I can to give it to you and more, you've seen me dominate this fight the whole time. That was but an ounce of my true power!" stated .

" What he offers you is also slavery, but on his terms. He wants your body for his bidding not yours. He doesn't want to lend his power. He wants to do away with you and just keep your body. If you don't believe me ask him he will not lie." Sighed Sasuke.

" Is it true what is the price of your power?" asked little Sasuke

"It is true that I will use your body as my own and I will in accordance to how I see fit, but that has little to do with your happiness because as I see you are a murderer at heart and I plan on doing a lot of killing so it's a win win for you" yelled

"But what I offer is an apology and family. No one loves us like Naruto and Sakura. I'm sorry I was too stupid to see that sooner. No one has ever offered us their immense power for nothing at all except Naruto. And now that I not once but twice tried to kill him he offers me more power that I could have ever achieved on my own. I apologize to you because had I seen when I was you that my love for power would only attack those more powerful than myself to abuse my ignorance you would not have to chose between what you view as a slave to someone else will and unlimited trap of power." Cried Sasuke.

Immediately after saying that last word Sasukes world started to crumple, but Sasuke knew this was not his doing because the hue on little version of himself was still red. He knew no matter what he said the allure of immediately power wasn't going to easily overcome at that age. He should know! But whatever it was that shook his world was pissing off because his whole demeanor changes as well as his power level. Noticing this Sasuke took his chance to sway the opinion of his younger self.

"See look his power seems so infinite and powerful but looks at his waning power. While his power lessens with each blow mine stays the same. " Sasuke scoffs.

Little Sasuke seeing that Sasuke was indeed telling the truth asked, " Why are your powers failing"

"Shut up you insolent whelp and just choose my power of his. With me you don't have to answer to anyone." Shout !

" That's not true, because if you choose him we die! Plus if we don't the guy we will serve is way more powerful than him so you are as good as dead anyway."

With those words the little Sasuke aligned himself with Sasuke and the rest of the world came down in shams. The Kyuubi then shimmers into existence and informs Sasuke had passed his but Sakura hadn't passed hers yet. She informed him that he was now in control of all of her Yang energy and it was his to command. She then informed him that he was to continue fight Lady Sakura as if his life was on the line. Afterwards she disappeared again but then as if coming out of a coma Sasuke is frightenly aware of a right hook coming toward his face and he duck out of the way.

Sakura noticing that Sasuke just duck her punch and not took just took it immediately begins to worry. She knew that if Sasuke start to control his power like the Sasuke she knew instead of a mindless drone she been fight for the last 3 hrs. She was done. Her fears were answer when she saw go into a one tail state, and then he startles her by asking her, " Hey Sakura I know you have medical chakra but that back there on that hook I dodge wasn't it. I'm just asking because I passed my test but I was instructed upon passing not to let you win. Going on the landscape the previous version of me you were fight had all the brawn but no brain. I'm sorry to let you know but I will not let you win. I will not hold back I have control of all the yang energy now, and judging what I know of you about three tails is all I need." He says in only a way Sasuke can.

"Well at least when I win you know I'm better than you not just because Kami made me look better than you!" Sakura spewed.

" Good luck! You're Going to need it" yelled Sasuke. With that he flew towards her as if he was an eagle with his eye fixed on dinner.

Sakura could feel it, but she wasn't used to her new power yet. Oh there it is, there's the Sasuke she knew loved and hated, but it wasn't tainted. All she had to do is match his opposite nature to neutralize his chakra and land one chakra induced punch and she could win this thing. As he enclosed, she got tuned. She laced her arms and legs to block his chakra. Once they collided immediately Sasuke knew something was wrong. His chakra wasn't anywhere near as powerful as it should be. He lashed out at her with his left foot, then back flipped, hopped away. He didn't know what had just happen. She had just tuned her chakra, balanced his nature, and transferred the physical power to the ground. Something she picked up for Guy Sensei.

Needless to say this last for about one more hour before Sasuke almost went mad. Everything he threw at her it was as if she broke it down before it contacted her and all she got was a slap on the wrist. He even tried a Chidori right for the heart. As his hand was about to make contact the chakra just broke down and all he had was a chest punch to which he was rewarded with a rib breaking Tai Knee. As for Sakura she now understood what her test was it was for her to understand her power no one could beat her unless that had so much chakra she couldn't read their natures. So instead of beating Sasuke out right she took the time to really piss him off and play with her new abilities . She pushes Sasuke right on up the 7 tail mark and there is where she found her limit for now.

Sasuke tried to stay at the seven tail form because he was making leeway and the battle was finally on his side again, but he knew he could keep it here his body was giving way. Sakura knew this also so she just out maneuvered him until he had to lessen the chakra. Once he did that she went in for the kill. After seven hours worth of fighting she finally knock him out. She had won. Not just doing the impossible, but what a force balance is.

Kyuubi shows up and congratulates both of them for passing, but tells them that trouble time are to come and that she hope that they understood what there test where about. She then informs them that need to figure out a way to rescue her master and that it should be done in one week .

So Sasuke and Sakura have had a week to plot how they were going get there lover and friends back, and since there plan involved there new fox summons they took the time to practice summoning them and getting to know them. Sasuke was surprised how quiet and reserve the foxes were. He halfway though they would be just like Naruto.

~12 am Rescue Night~

" Here we are Sakura. Home at last. Ha." Said Sasuke.

"Home sweet Home. Yeah Right! Let's Just get in and GET OUT!" screamed Sakura.

"Operation Save the Blondes has commenced!" said Sasuke

"Hn!" replied Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Yu yu hakasho.

I'm sorry you have to wait so long for my chaps. Its just so hard to write up something when you have 5 kids and a wife. Sorry once more to my fans and anyone else who just started. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it.

* * *

_**Chap 5 **Trouble... Test... History Lesson...UH OHHH!_

Two ninja were home, but only one of them was supposed to be in Konoha. Both of them have snuck into the ANBU Headquarters trying to sense their comrade or lover depending on whose point of view you're looking from, but they were having no luck. Sakura and Sasuke had both been scouting Konoha for the last week and neither had come up with anything. They knew they needed help but that was really on the short stick right now.

"Why don't we just go in and kill Danzo right now?" question Sasuke. "I mean besides Naruto we are pretty much the strongest ninja in the world we could take on the village."

"That's quite easy teme because I don't want to kill any of our comrades unnecessarily, and even though we are strong we haven't mastered our abilities. Naruto still hasn't merged, and we really need to get him before there won't be a Konoha to destroy." Sakura growled almost uncharacteristically.

"I still say we could blast this damn town away and worry about the rest once we get ..." Sasuke was saying before he was interrupted by Sakura, "Hey I know a way we can speed this up and you get to kill something, probably."

"ON with it!" demanded Sasuke.

"Well how bout we sneak into the Hokage building and kidnap Danzo and you uses your new eyes to get him to tell us where Naruto and Tsunade are located, but there are problems with this plan." Explained Sakura, "Not only has no one even been able to get close to his office every since he's taken over, but he commissioned what's left of the Rookie nine to be his guardians. He had Shikamaru redesign the tower so that it can't be attacked, and before he was framed Naruto made some anti- stealth seals for Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Naruto practically made the Hokage's office raid proof. So in short if we tried this plan we would have to take over a fortress by ourselves against a miniature train shinobi army.

Sasuke listened and with every word his blood started to boil more because he loved the fact that he was going to kill someone today. Even though he wasn't too keen on killing his formal comrades, but he figured if they had aligned themselves with Danzo that they needed to die. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura asked, "Do you have a way to see if there are any seals on the foundation of the tower.

He answered," No! Why?"

"Well if we could come up under the tower, then maybe we could position ourselves under all the seals and release about nine tails worth of power and override the seals in the tower. That way we could practically sneak around the tower unnoticed. Then all we have to do is pay attention to where they run to because for all they know Naruto is the only one who could release that kind of power."

"Why can't we just do that at the top of the tower?" question Sasuke.

"This is why I'm the brains of our outfit. If we done that at the top of the tower then everyone would know that Naruto didn't do it because they would see us dummy." Laughed Sakura

"Hn!"

"Same old teme!" laughed Sakura.

"You know I think I have a way to see under the tower, but we will have to retreat for tonight and make sure that what I have in mind will work." said Sasuke.

_Meanwhile with Tsunade, Naruto, and Kyuubi_

"_**Sasuke and Sakura are here, but they can't locate you. This will be a problem if they don't hurry and find you by tomorrow before sundown. I will leave and tell them this once they summon me master," **_said Kyuubi as she bowed to her masters. Since Tsunade had woken, Naruto and the Kyuubi have been nursing her back to health, but once she was at point she could handle the strain Naruto marked her as a matriarch of his new clan. At first she was very upset because she went through what felt like a year of hell.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ready Tsunade baa chan?"_

"_Yes, hit me with your best shot gaki" _

_After that Naruto began to build up youki in his mouth which immediately set off the seals that had him bound, but he endured the pain. Then he releases his youki from his mouth and it immediately connected to the spectrum of Kyuubi's chakra that Tsunade had been laced with previously, only to pelt her all at once like a meteor storm striking the moon. It hurt like hell, but that was just the beginning. _

_What neither of them counted on was for this marking process to awaking her dormant Kekkei Genkai's. First off is her Mokuton, which she had inherited from her grand-father, then there was for a lack of a better definition a half a Rinnegan, but instead of 3 black circles in her pupils there were 2._

_It was this lack of preparation that almost blew the whole plan out of the water because once both tried to activate at once, because Tsunade had met the requirements in life to advance both to their respective final levels. They both started to sap away at the ever so present source of youki, and that is where the problem began. The youki start to mutate her abilities. She started to become enclosed in wood and her eyes started to fluctuate between all the colors on the rainbow while her rings switch between blue, red, and black. She then became fully enclose and look much like a tree because she started to sprout branches and colored leaves._

"_Damn Kyuubi what the hell is happening!" screamed Naruto! _

"**I'm not quite sure, but it appears that once Tsunade accepted her marking the intake of youki awakened dormant bloodlines. She will now have to overcome the test of the GOD over her abilities to awaken from her current hell, master. Only time will tell, but all we can do is keep waiting." answered Kyuubi.**

_While they waited for what seemed like days but was only actually 7 hours, Tsunade was in a dozy of a situation herself._

_~With Tsunade in her Inner Realm~_

"_Where am I? Is anyone else here? Naruto! Kyuubi!" screamed Tsunade!_

"_**Please stop screaming dear ancestor"**_ _said a mysterious voice that appeared to belong to no one._

"_Who are you and how am I your ancestor? Where are you?" said a inquisitive Tsunade._

"_**I'm Mori no Kami. I am the God of the Forest, and I was the one to bestow upon your people the Mokuton ability. It was not intended for what is happening now, and as such there is a problem that we must be dealt. See I'm not the only God present at the moment. You happen to also be a descendant of Kami. The same as your cousin over there in the chains and seals, but it's not possible for YOU to have two fully unlocked bloodlines.**_

"_What do you mean fully unlocked bloodlines? I'm meant there have been cases where humans have had three fully active bloodlines, like Danzo."_

"**LET ME HANDLE THIS ONE."**_ Spoke Kami, _**"**_**YOU HUMANS HAVE WATERED DOWN VERSIONS OF POWERS THAT GODS CONTROL. EXAMPLE THE SHARIGAN IS A VARIATION BETWEEN THE POWERS OF THE KYUUBI AND THE JIKAN NO KAMI, BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE FULL CONTROL OF TIME AS JIKAN NO KAMI AND ITS COPYING ABILITIES ARE LIMITED TO THE USERS CHAKRA CAPICITY WERE AS THE KYUUBI CAN JUST COPY THE MOVE AND ADJUST IT'S CHAKRA TO THE JUTSU. ENOUGH OF USELESS EXPLANATION, BUT IN YOUR CASE YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE BLOODLINES ACTIVATED WITH YOUKI WHICH HAPPENS TO BE A DIVINE LIFE FORCE NOT UNLIKE YOU CHAKRA BUT WAY MORE DENSE. IT'S THE BALANCER OF CHI. NEITHER OF WHICH YOU HUMANS USE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU HAVE CHAKRA SO IT HAS LONG SINCE BEEN A TIME WHERE A HUMAN HAS EVEN ACTIVATED THEIR BLOODLINES CORRECTLY. THE LAST TO DO SO WAS A RELATIVE OF YOURS THE **__**Rikudō Sennin. HE UNLIKE YOU ACTUALLY HAD THREE BLOODLINES AND WE GODS LET HIM KEEP ONE AND BESTOW UPON HIS CHILDREN THE OTHERS GIVING BIRTH TO THE UCHIHA AND HYUUGA."**_

"So are you saying that I must forfeit one of these bloodlines for the other?" questioned Tsunade.

"_**No you will not be giving a chose to which you would like to keep. You will be given a life of death test to see what Unmei no Kami has in store for you. The test will be simple. Defeat two of our warriors, and whomever bloodline activates first will be the one to instruct you further." **_ Said Mori no Kami.

"Wait I'm in no condition to fight. I cannot possibly win if I was to be put up against two warriors handpicked by Gods." Tsunade mumble sarcastically.

"**YOU WILL BE AT YOU BEST AS WILL MY WARRIOR, WHOM I WILL CALL NOW. YUSUKE URAMESHI COME FORTH NOW!"**_Kami elegantly spoke, and as if out of thin air he appeared. Then as if not to be out done Mori no Kami spoke, _**"Oh**_** you just had to go and pull one of your best didn't you Kami. I will not be outdone. If you pulled from the spiritual word then so will I, Kurama come forth my servant. I'm sorry Tsunade but this will not be easy for you these warriors will not lose very easily and they have great knowledge of one another, while you have no knowledge of them."**_ Spoke Mori no Kami.

"As long as I can fight at my full capacity I shall have no problem" said Tsunade, but deep down she didn't know rather to be worried and scared or upset that two Gods had chosen two kids to take her down the Godaime. She really just couldn't believe it, but then again who was she to question the Gods.

"_**The rules are simple; defeat them before they kill you. FIGHT!"**_

_Back with Naruto~_

"_What do you think is going on in there, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto._

"_**I don't know but it has been about 11 hours since she's been in her tree cocoon, so I would expect her to be coming out in about an hour if I were a betting demon." **_said Kyuubi.

"Why an hour do you think?" asked Naruto. Knowing that her master would just keep on bothering her until Tsunade came out of her tree the Kyuubi went into a purposely lengthy detail explanation to kill some time.

"_**Back in the time I roamed free and lived amongst the humans of my time the Gods usually never saw fit to show themselves in the world that they themselves governed. Now I don't know if it was out of boredom of if they actually plan it, but then the Gods started to leave their realm and come down here and mingle with the humans that were beneath them. This causes what I called an unforeseen problem better known as a cluster fuck, but Kami knows all so she must have known that Gods and humans mingling wasn't such a great idea. Over a period of time humans were being born that had God like traits because their parents were or had been involved with a God. Well humans started to do what most Gods had almost evolved out of; compare each other's strength. This led to unnecessary wars, demi-Gods challenging for thrown spots, and senseless deaths of the Gods children and humans. So Kami revoked the other gods from entering earth realm unless needed, and let these demi- Gods thin each other out to only the strongest of them all remain. She let them procreated with the rest of the world and over time the power that was shared with the humans of an earlier era was all but dissolved into a shimmer of its former self.**_

_**Now this was all good until we demons got bored and figured we'd have some fun with the humans too. So we compelled to some of the Gods to help us create some powers that we could give to some of their descendants that had the dominant traits of a God to see who could create the most powerful bloodline. To make a long story short humans were humans and the same thing happen once again but with a twist. Humans proved to be very power hungry so they devised ways to lock us away. They started to develop freer wills and those humans that were descendants of the Jikan no Kami just wouldn't forget and let things go back to how they were. So what you now call history began. **_

_**Well at the beginning of your history there were still thousands of Kekkei Genkai but no one could truly activate them. Until us demons got tired of you humans and decided to move to another realm. When we left nearly all the demons left except nine of the most powerful demons who wanted to leave the humans with rather huge parting gift. They felt like if the demons had to start over fresh then the humans should also. So they fused together with each other bent on destroying as much of the human realm as possible. The Juubi as they call themselves didn't make it as far as they would've liked because Kami didn't like how things were playing down so she appointed the Rikudō Sennin to deal with them because he had the most Godly blood amongst all the humans, as you know he sealed the Juubi in himself effectively becoming the first Jinchuuriki. Well the side effects of this actions actually spurn the current events because had he simply kill those demons I would not exist, but back to the story. He ended up activating all three of the bloodlines he carried in his blood the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan. Well he really activated them as they were intended to be activated because he done it with the youki of the demons, so he had a dilemma that only Kami could fix. If he had been allowed to keep all of his bloodlines then he would be a God in the literal sense. So the Gods told him to choose one to be a master over, and you know which one he chose. As a request for being denied his birthright he beseeched the Gods to hand over the other two blood limits to his two sons and if he were to have another his Rinnegan be inherited, thus creating the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki clans. They complied, but he had to be shown how to wield each blood limit to its fullest so as to not kill himself trying to do something for which his abilities weren't meant. He was taught by those Gods and demons that created the ability. Since Gods work on their own time and demons their own time it became tedious to actually train him. Until Kami herself came up with a realm where one of my good buddies the co-creator of the Sharrigan, Jikan no kami had no huge influence. This was a God send because you could literally spend years there and only minutes past in you realm. It just depended on your own internal clock and need for you in your realm. It soon became apparent to all of us demons there that the GOD's internal clock worked in twelve's. **_

_**If something took five days in that realm then it would only take 12 seconds in this one. I'm willing to bet that she comes out of her cocoon feeling as if she'd been gone for about a year plus or minus some days."**_ Said the Kyuubi, and as if on cue the bark in which Tsunade had been encases just disappear and she just fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

" Is she dead" asked Naruto fearing the worst.

"No you idiot I'm not dead, but please tell me how that Sasuke and Sakura didn't get capture!" screamed Tsunade. "Why are we still in here I've been fighting for a year? Did we lose to Danzo?"

"_**Told ya!"**_

" Damn!

~ Present with Sakura and Sasuke~

"What this brilliant plan of yours? You have effectively wasted all of our surveillance efforts by taking us back out of the city." complained Sakura.

"Well I figured we could get Kyuubi to influence either Hinata or Neji to go and pretend to do a security check of the tower and have them see if there are seals down there."

"That's actually a good idea if it will work but we must summon the Kyuubi first to see if it can be done. Good job Sasuke, this almost feels like we are on a mission as Team 7 we just have to get our missing piece then nothing can stop us!"

After they talked a little more about a backup plan incase this plan doesn't work. They summon the Kyuubi who said that there scheme could work, but had to be done tonight because they had to find Naruto before sunset tomorrow. They also had the Kyuubi to tell Tsunade to pulse her chakra in morse code for S.O.S. That way is while Kyuubi has either Neji of Hinata under his will and they see the signal they could then avoid having to sneak into the tower. After Kyuubi finishes talking to them he link to Hinata first, but due to her still grieving over both her loss of Naruto and Tsunade he couldn't overcome her emotions to possess her. Then as he was searching for Neji , he was abruptly brought back into his cage.

"**OH SHIT, I WAS WRONG!" screamed Kyuubi!**


End file.
